This application pertains to the art of remote data monitoring, and more particularly to that of an efficient system for remotely communicating document processing machine status information.
The invention is particularly applicable to monitoring copiers in a heavy usage environment and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications, such as in any periodic, remote machine monitoring for which minimum inconvenience and minimized toll rates are desirable.
Document processing has become a vital, ingrained part of virtually every business. Document processing machines, such as copiers, are becoming increasingly complex in their capabilities. At the same time, businesses are placing increasing reliance on these machines. Any downtime of the machine provides a significant effect on business productivity.
There are known advantages associated with remote monitoring of document processing devices. With such devices, machine status, such as sensed exhaustion of expendable supplies, parts, and the like, have been used to initiate a remote data transmission.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,055 to Ebner et al., commonly owned by the assignee hereof, teaches a system for automatic notification to a selected, remote station of machine conditions. Other earlier systems, such as those disclosed within the Ebner et al. patent, recognize and address, to varying degrees, the desirability of remote machine monitoring.
Because remote monitoring is desirable, and even necessary, a large number of systems have been developed to accomplish this objective. However, most earlier systems are concerned only with monitoring and communication of data. They are not concerned with interruption of machine operation or charges associated with communication. These concerns are of increasing significance as monitoring becomes more ubiquitous. This is especially true in an environment where a large number of machines are used and are monitored concurrently.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved system selectively initiating a remote notification and data transfer which overcomes all of the above-referred problem, and others, and provides a mechanism which is less invasive from the monitored machine perspective and more economical in its data transmission.
In accordance with the subject invention, there is provided a system for remote monitoring of equipment which includes an interface for acquiring status data representative of a status of a document processing apparatus. A central processor unit is provided with memory, a real time clock, and a communication device, such as a modem. The memory includes information associated with toll rates, such as long distance charges associated with a communication session. The CPU correlates the call rate information, real time clock information, and machine status data to determine an optimal time for completing a data connection and transfer.
An advantage of the present invention is the provision of a system for efficient interconnection between a document processing machine and a remote, information processing apparatus.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a remote data connection system which provides minimal inconvenience to the document processing machine.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a remote communication system which minimizes toll rates associated with its data communication activity.
Further advantages will be apparent upon a reading and understanding of the subject disclosure.